


And Smoke

by misura



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Sigurd said, staring up at one of the mirrors on his bedroom ceiling, "while I enjoy lesbian porn as much as the next guy, I was hoping for something a little bit more ... impressive when I invited you back to my place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



"You know," Sigurd said, staring up at one of the mirrors on his bedroom ceiling, "while I enjoy lesbian porn as much as the next guy, I was hoping for something a little bit more ... impressive when I invited you back to my place."

"Really?" Loki grinned at him. "You don't think it would be impressive for me to turn you into Sigurd the Ever-A-Girl? It's a pretty popular thing these days. Who knows, it might even get the Valkyries off your back."

"Or on it." Female!Sigurd in the mirror looked quite attractive, Sigurd thought.

Loki's grin widened, and Sigurd realized that while there was indeed someone on top of him in the next scene that took shape, it most assuredly wasn't a Valkyrie.

"Would that be more along the lines of what you had in mind?" Loki asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Mirror!Loki grinned as he bent his head and - Sigurd blinked. "Can you actually _do_ that?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Sigurd would have closed his eyes and sighed, except that that would have meant missing some quite good, non-lesbian porn. "Yes," he said.

Loki chuckled. "Fair enough. So why don't I prove to you that I really am that flexible?"

"Can't think of a single reason," Sigurd said.

"I can think of at least a dozen," Loki said, which was probably as true as his claim of in fact being that flexible. "Still."

Great porn and amazing flexibility or not, next time, Sigurd promised himself, he'd pick up someone nice and normal and easy to impress by flexing his muscles a bit and slaying a dragon - or at least beating up some would-be muggers. "Still?"

"I did accept your invitation hoping for something a little more impressive than some light banter."

"Maybe we should continue this conversation tomorrow morning. Actions speaking louder than words, and all that."

"They rarely do, in my experience. However, I can approve of the general idea."

Mirror!Sigurd flopped back on the bed, looking satisfied but thoroughly worn out. Sigurd considered protesting - the guy'd lasted, what, half a minute at most, only no matter what Loki might say, Sigurd felt the best way to prove a man wrong was to show, not tell.

"Great." Mirror!Loki coaxed mirror!Sigurd into getting ready for a second round. Sigurd decided to stop watching and instead focus on the Sigurd and Loki who were right here, right now.


End file.
